Not meant for public eye
by Jerklin Kommedy
Summary: Set during Code Geass season 2. Some things were left out of official chronicles. Some naughty, dirty and even outright disturbing things.


The success had a strange aftertaste... Something like pudding in a first stages of being non-to fresh. Or a opened can of juice, which stood a bit more than it should in sun rays. Why a seemingly positive situation left such a sensation, was beyond understanding of a certain man, who fancied himself a great strategist and bane of Britannian Empire. Siting back on comfortable sofa, in his personal apartment within an Order of Black Knight HQ, enigmatic Zero also known as Lelouch Lamperouge found himself in a challenging situation, namely – a complete loss of terms to describe his current state of mind. No, he wasn't depressed. Neither he was sad or angry. It was more like an accomplished sphere of utter irritation, directed at everyone and everything. It slightly irked Zero – his inability to understand the reasons behind this condition. Everything has gone relatively fine. He had a brand new base of operations within borders of Chinese Federation, a workforce of million people at his disposal and also reluctant, but still important cooperation of Chinese government. The last, but not the least – boosted morale and faith of his loyal Black Knights, which managed to evacuate from Japan without a single casualty. Things looked good, and Lelouch was ready to begin building an outline for the next stage of his plan. But something kept bugging him, distracting his mind from so much needed work. Of course there was a measure of purely physical discomfort, to which a downright weird functioning of air conditioning only added. And, a vulgar thing to say, Lelouch was fiercely beset by unyielding hard-on since very morning. All this plus constant pressure of stress and incomprehensible itch on borders of his consciousness made him fell royally... frustrated. Yes, at last the word was found. Though, it helped little to ease his mind and body. Attempting to sleep was out of question – surges of heat circulation through ventilation system of HQ promptly killed the possibility and forced Lelouch to discard both cape and mask, and unbutton dress-shirt. Taking a stride outside HQ looked like a stupid idea too. Lelouch winced at thought of seeing Kallen again. That blasted girl paraded around in a less than decent clothing, explaining it with questionable need of flexibility, which standard uniform didn't provide. Earlier this day, Lelouch barely restrained himself from yelling at Kallen to get dressed or asking, if she is going to flash her privates to entire Order. A good game of chess may have helped the things, but there wasn't really anyone to play with. And he would look like a moron distracting Todou from his duties with proposition of chess match. Lelouch briefly entertained a whim of calling out a challenge to Schinzel on open channel. It could have been a quite a bit of real fun, sadly , with nothing left to do, infamous leader of Black Knight turned on a wide screen TV-set and began absent-mindedly skipping through news channels (mostly featuring him) and waiting for his genius brain to get into proper order.

An intercom call snapped him back to reality. Lelouch looked at wall clock – about 20 minutes passed while he was dozing off with remote in hand. His mind was even foggier than before, overall condition not improved in the slightest. Intercom beeped again and Lelouch pushed the button.

- Yes?

- It's Rakshata. I have a report with detail on your personal unit and new shipments of Knightmare Frames.

- Come in.

With sigh of displeasure, Lelouch put his mask back on and tapped on of control buttons to open automatic door. Door slid open, and Rakshata entered, holding a stack of papers and GUI pad in her hands. For a second or two, she eyed leader of Black Knight curiously, than following Leouch's gesture, she took a seat on opposite side of narrow table.

- Here is what I told you about – she said passing him papers. - Full report of our technical capabilities and newly arrived Knightmare frames.

Lelouch took the documents from her and attempted to read them with all attention. It proved rather hard thing to do. That damn mask plastered his hair right above eyes and sweat was tickling down his brow, mostly obscuring his vision. He glanced briefly at Rakshata, noticing than she was waving her hand near face, trying to get some stagnant air to move. Looked like ventilation has failed again, in most inappropriate moment. Immediately, Lelouch regretted that he took a peek at Rakshata. Damn, are all women here have conspired to drive him insane? To say that Rakshata's attire was indecent would have been a great understatement. Her half unbuttoned crimson silk shirt showed a major part of lacy back bra, which in turn barely covered her nipples. Those short jeans she wore, held on her hips obviously by some magical force, also giving a good view of top of her panties. Too late, Lelouch caught himself giving a rather loud exhale. Rakshata's attention immediately snapped back to him.

- So, our glorious leader has same troubles as all mortals have? - she asked jokingly.

- Even living angels got hardships dealing with fires of hell – he answered in tact. - And until Ogi finds someone to fix the conditioners, we're all subjected to this Satanic tortures.

Rakshata smiled, amused by his retort. Then, unexpectedly she questioned:

- Why don't you take off your mask? I think, it makes you pretty uncomfortable wearing it now...

- Interesting request. Before I consider that, I must ask you: why do you want me unmasked?

- It's simple. When my benefactor is learning of my achievements, I don't want him to get distracted and uncomfortable. Besides, I don' really care who you are – I'm only concerned about what you do. And your actions, to the moment, go along with my interests.

- Point taken. - Lelouch smirked inwardly. He really admired Rakshata for she was one of very few people who could be that honest and straight with him. - I do appreciate that you can see past who or what I am, so unlike many others.

Putting her chin between middle and index fingers, Rakshata mused aloud:

- Well, I always could have asked Deithard about who you are – he probably knows anyway. But… It would look like he's giving me a favor; and I don't want him to keep tabs on me. Can't imagine what he could possibly ask me in return. Maybe he'll want me to prance around naked juts to bolster morale of our troops. - Rakshata rolled her eyes and stretched lazily, her barely covered breasts slipping from underneath shirt – a sight enough to give any Japanese man a healthy nosebleed.

Being not Japanese, Lelouch managed to contain himself from wordlessly staring, and with a slight chuckle answered:

- Look like Diethard already has half-succeeded with "naked" part.

- Oh... - Rakshata glanced quizzically at herself than back at Lelouch. - Do you really think my outfit is too revealing?

He nodded.

- Then, let's get on equal terms, shall we? - she said pointing at his mask.

Not knowing, what has gotten into him to act so rashly, Lelouch took his mask by corner and pulled it off. Rakhsata studied him intensively. A bit uncomfortable under her gaze, Lelouch quirked an eyebrow at her.

- You know... - she begun – I thought you would look more; plebeian maybe...

- Why such a conclusion?

- Simple. Most persons striving for power, had obvious appearance flaws, like small height, ugly face and such. So, to prove themselves better, they did everything possible to raise their status among other people. Strangely, you don't seem to possess any outward traits of typical power-monger.

- I'll take it as compliment then – Lelouch smiled and added – As for my craving for power, I can only tell that case is pretty simple. My motivation for gaining said power, is completely different from so-called typical. Sorry, but I cannot reveal anything more.

Giving him a sweet smile Rakshata said:

- All in due time, isn't it... Now back to business. - She gave him GUI pad, demonstrating a set of schemes and blueprints, which Lelouch immediately recognized as Shikiro – his new personal unit. For once Lelouch was glad having been unmasked – he could at last read the information with no pain at all.

After 20 minutes of flipping through images, listening to Rakshata and also trying to avoid staring at her, he had full picture of capabilities of his new mech and overall supply of Knightmare frames for the Order.

- Well, that would be all – concluded Rakshata, after she finished describing the last details of Shikiro's submarine mode. Then, she grew silent for a few seconds and said:

- Also... you know... I think you should go get some action – it'll be a great stress relief.

Lelouch just gave her a puzzled look and said nothing.

- I'll be going than, my precious children await - Rakshata leaned over the taking GUI pad.

Second time this day, Lelouch did the thing he has never thought he'd do. Probably, he was even more surprised than Rakshata, when their lips met. It was as if he couldn't remember taking hold of her forearm and lightly yanking towards himself. For a second, Rakshata froze, then she parted her lips returning kiss, careful at first but growing more passionate with every passing moment. She tasted faintly of apple-flavored tobacco. There was an imaginary click in Lelouch's mind – rumor, that all smoking women tasted like ashtray was checked out. Kiss deepened, their tongues entwined and soon they had to part in need of air. Rakshata pulled back a little, staring at him wide-eyed. Lelouch barely suppressed a laugh – ne has never seen chief-scientist that much off-balance. With satisfaction he noticed, that even in daze of kiss he didn't let go of Rakshata's hand, therefore keeping her in position of his tactical advantage. His mind clicked again: if you kissed the girl, never apologize to her – it will ruin the mood. Without giving her time to say something or move away, Lelouch leaned forward nearly pressing his forehead to Rakshatas and whispered:

- It was a bit rush of me, but with noble intentions, as always.

To his relief, Rkshata openly grinned at him, then, to his complete surprise she gently bit him on the tip of nose and playfully purred:

- Road to Hell is paved by noble intentions. Is that where you want to take me?

Knowing, he has won, Lelouch gave his superior smirk.

- I'd rather try to recreate a little paradise, even if it'll be for short while... if you're willing...

Instead of answering, Rakshata gave him a quick peck on lips and in two swift motions discarded her shirt and slid jeans of her legs. What a sight she was... Swarthy flawless skin, long white hair, aquamarine ayes and all womanly curves in right places. Catching his breath, Lelouch literally jumped out of his pants, and his shirt soon joined pile of discarder clothing. Morning exercises, when he was always late to school and had to redress quickly, have paid off. Meanwhile, Rashata elegantly slid over the table to join his on sofa. They engaged in another long and passionate kiss during which Lelouch managed to unclasp Rakshata's bra. Breaking off kiss, he decided to give some attention to Rakshara's breasts. He had to admit, she's got a nearly perfect pair: medium-sized, perfectly proportional with light drown nipples, demanding a caress. Now Lelouch was slightly grateful to Rivalz and his constant babbling about porn, babes and such. Thanks to this, Lelouch new more than enough about sex. Giving a several probing licks to Rakshata's right breast, he took nipple in his mouth and started gently sucking on it, getting Rakshata to sigh in pleasure. She was getting hotter by the second, and Lelouch decided to try something more radical. Putting his left hand to good use his pinched her left nipple, making Rakshata yelp and jump a little. Next moment she was soothed and pleasantly silenced, by the hand slipping inside her panties and caressing her already wet folds. Few more strokes and Rakshata gave out first moan. Then, as if feeling her control slipping, she has gone on counter-offensive. Suddenly, Lelouch found her hand insude his boxers. Next moment his nearly erect member was forced out, and Lelouch had to struggle off his underwear. Feeling that he should get even, he gave Rakshata slight push, forcing her on her back and effortlessly taking off her panties. Never before have Lelouch seen woman's sex, but he thought to himself, that it looked... delicious. Both naked, a little starring contest occurred, which surprisingly was won by Rakshata. Gesturing to him to move into sitting position, she move on his lap and slowly impaled herself on his now fully erect member. Lelouch was actually grateful, that she spared him a task of properly entering her. Tentatively, the ride begun. Their moves were a bit clumsy at first, with Lelouch being a virgin to the moment and Rakshata having void in place of love-life for past several years. Soon, pace was picked and rising, incredible heat and tension going to unimaginable heights. Now Rakshata was moaning with every slam of their bodies, and Lelouch's breath was becoming labored. He was close, to close for his liking. Of course, he didn't want to finish without giving Rakshata same pleasure. He closely wrapped his arms around her, slowing her ride to almost stop, and started thrusting himself in slow, measured pace, making each thrust deep and forceful. He managed to hold a little more, than the dam broke and gritting his teeth Lelouch came, hi seed spilling inside Rakshata. But he didn't stop thrusting. His persistent was rewarded. A mere seconds after his climax, Rakshata made a sharp intake of breath, her back stiffened – she also reached her peak.

Afterwards, resting in each other's arms, they both wondered, how the hell it did come down to this?

- Never in my whole damn life... I never thought that I would end up in bed with most wanted terrorist on this planet... - Rakshata smiled, lazily stroking Lelouch's face.

- And I never thought to end up with the best crazy scientist in the world... - answered Lelouch.

- Crazy scientist, eh? You're being too honest for your own good, Zero

- Now is a rare occasion, when being honest will not harm me...

- Than, can I ask you a very personal question and expect an honest answer?

For a second, Lelouch appeared deep in thought, but he came to conclusion rather quickly.

- Yes, you can...

Eyes alit with predatory gleam, Rakshata spoke:

- Am I your first?

Ready for anything, but not "that" kind of question, Lelouch choked, visibly embarrassed. Seeing his confusion, Rakshata couldn't supress a giggle. Giving her "what the hell is so funny?" look, Lelouch managed to gather some dignity and answer:

- Well... yes...

Now, Rashatas giggles escalated into full-blown laugh.

- My, my... Men never change, always so shy to admin lack of experience. What? You're frowning, did I hurt you pride? - she asked playfully.

Lelouch gave her a half-smile.

- My pride is pretty much intact. It's just that I'm dissatisfied with myself a little. I fell, like I should have given you more than I did.

- We still have more than enough time to fix this little problem.

With this words, Rakshata climbed over the table, taking position on her hands and knees, daring Lelouch to take her from behind. To his surprise, Lelouch found himself getting hard almost immediately, his notoriously fragile endurance not failing him this time. He followed Rakshata onto the table, drinking at site of her perfect round ass and exposed swollen pussy lips. Without any preparations, seeing how wet she already, he dived into her, feeling soft pulsating walls clasp around his hard member. Rakshata gasped and trembled, engulfed in bliss of both being penetrated deep and her sensitive spot stroked. The table under then gave an audible creak. No one paid any mind to abused piece of furniture. After few experimental thrusts, Lelouch picked fast and merciless pace, taking hold on Rakshata's shoulders, in full control of situation. Rakshata moved her hips to match him, wetness dripping down her inner thighs, white-knuckled grip on table corners. Lelouch continued to pound her relentlessly, fully concentrated – like he was having his favorite chess match. He wasn't going to let her off the hook this time. She'll have her pleasure – he vowed to himself, and made good on this vow. In clutches of his steady rhythm, Rakshata's self-control became undone. Moans picking up volume, she lost grip on table, body thrown into shaking fit. A few more second, and she choked back a scream, biting on her fingers hard, waves of agonizing bliss tearing through her like a jolts of electricity. On edges of her hearing, she caught barely audible growl, and the hot seed shot inside her. She felt hot kiss on the neck, heard Lelouch's heavy breathing, his delicate hands stroking her sensitive breasts. Yes, that was the Paradise.

With was utterly and completely devastated next moment by loud crack and crash. Table, definitely not designed for such type of action, couldn't take it any longer and cracked in half. By certain famous unlucky streak, Lelouch ended up on the bottom, ass painfully landing on wooden slivers, back of his head hitting part of mutilated table. Rakshata bumped on top of him, with abnormal agility managing to detach herself from him during short moments of fall, actually saving Lelouch from injury of reproductive organs. On the other hand, Rakshata's weight, though small, due to her keeping top physical shape, only added to impact. She landed ass-first squarely on Lelouch's exposed stomach, promptly knocking breath out of him. Quickly getting her bearings, Rakshata observed the scene, wide smile on face, and got promptly hit by uncontrollable fit of laughter. She slid to the floor and managed to blurt between laughs:

- Poor... table-kun, he couldn't take it anymore... he snapped... gods above, it's so ridiculous but still so funny!

Lelouch didn't find anything laughable about current arrangement. His back and head were sore from rough landing and more than few wooden splinters were stuck in his ass. With silent groen he stood up, scowling as pain shot up his spine. He gave a disapproving stare to Rakshata, who sprawled on the carpet covered floor shamelessly, recovering from laughing fit. She only stuck her tongue at him and giggled. Suddenly, a hail of cold air assaulted the room. By the Murphy's law, ventilation kiked in full force in the most inappropriate time. Both occupants of room shivered, their sweat-covered bodies literally freezing under merciless attack of air-conditioning. Growing serious in matter of moments, Rakshata jumped up and with a single word "Shower", grabbed Lelouch by hand and dragged him toward bathroom, so conveniently placed in his personal quarters. Once in the shower, hot water streaming and steam rising around they proceeded to gently clean each other, action taken somehow intermediate to actual washing and heavy petting session. Allowing his thought to drift for a while, Lelouch amusedly wondered about reality of today's events. First, there was frustration, anger at himself and then, like a gift of heavens, this beautiful woman in his arms and warm, calm feeling he couldn't find words to describe. Such a pity, they didn't have more time. A way to prolonged visit of Rakshata to Zero's quarters could possibly raise very much unneeded suspicion. Lelouch sight softly and nuzzled at crook of Rakshata's neck. In slight daze, due to effect of hot water and fatigue, Rakshata purred like a happy cat. Regretting that he had to break this bliss, Lelouch decided that he needed to settle on thing, that was slightly bugging him for last several minuets.

- Hey, Rakshata... - he nipped her side gently.

- Wha... yes? - she snapped out of reverie, curiosity in her gaze.

- Well – he begun – it looks like we didn't care to use any king of protection...

To this, Rakshata only chuckled.

- Don't you worry, Zero. My doctor's degree in medicine isn't for nothing, I'm not gonna get pregnant. Not this time for sure. But – she stared intensively into Lelouch's eyes, little sparks of humorous mischief igniting in her aquamarine orbs, making him pretty uncomfortable – if I ever get a desire to have kids, I'll let you know most certainly.

Lelouch just stared at her, absolutely confused and unable to find word for a witty retort. Smiling, Rakshata gave him a quick peck on the lips, than slipped from his embrace and ran out of shower, taking the only spare towel with her. For a minute or so, Lelouch just stood there dumbstruck, slowly processing Rakshata's word and every event of this strange day. Sound of door sliding open brought him back to reality. A second later there was Rakshata's voice:

- See you later, sweetheart! - and doors slid closed.

He came out of shower, refreshed, confused and slightly annoyed by abrupt departure of women with whom he shared his most intimate moments just a little while ago. Cold air in the room broke any train of constructive thought he may have had. To his luck, a set of fresh towels was laying on shelf in wardrobe. While drying off, he pondered on today's events. To his relief, Lelouch came to logical conclusion that revealing his face to Rakshata, bring no immediate danger. She was smart enough, not to dig into his background and would be satisfied by knowledge, that famed Zero was a rather handsome youth. As for their "intercourse", Lelouch thought that nothing really will change between him and Rakshata. Well, maybe just a little...

Content with his observations, Lelouch plumped onto sofa, his eyes focusing on broken table. He made a mental note: tell Oughi to replace wrecked furniture and think out some sensible reason for it. Suddenly, a violent sneeze wracked his body.

"Oh, crap..." - Lelouch cursed sneezing again and again. Payback for sinful pleasures came rather unexpectedly – staying all wet in cool air has taken its toll. He's caught a cold.


End file.
